moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas
Thomas and Friends: The Movie 'is the 2015 children's television series on this new animated film in 70th anniversary of Railway Series by Rev. W. Awdry to distributed by StudioCanal and HIT Entertainment. Plot thomas live action Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel * Flora * Daisy * Stanley * Duck * skarloey * rheneas * Bash * Dash * ferdinand * Mike * Rex * Bert * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Oliver * Toad * splatter and dodge * harvey * annie and clarabel * henrttia * Boco * Diesel 10 Cast * Eddie Glenn as Thomas, Toby, Bash, Dash, Kevin, Mike, Duck, Ryan, Peter Sam, Stepney, Paxton, * Michael Angelis as Percy, James, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Gordon, Henry, Sir Topham Hatt, Rex, Toad, Edward, Duncan, Cranky, Stanley, Boco, * [[Ringo Starr|'Ringo Starr]] as Donald, Douglas, Gator, Victor, * Stacy depass as Emily, Rosie, Daisy, Flora, Mavis, Annie and clarabel * Michael Brandon as splatter and dodge * Ben small as trevor and luke * Martin sheen as jack * Keith Scott as Diesel, Diesel 10, Arry, Bert, Satly, * jimmy hibbert as Hiro * Britt Allcroft as Lady * joseph may as Harold * keith wickham as cranky * jules de Jongh as henrttia * john hasler as oliver * nick jonas as Ferdinand * craig Robinson as Arthur * ross lynch as fergus * paul Rudd as Connor and skiff * carrie underwood as Caitlin * jamie Watson as Stephen * susan Roma as Millie * rob Rubin as Dennis and Flynn * teresa Gallagher as lady hatt and daisy * phyliss smith as dowger hatt * Joe mills as toad and duck * Frank weller as bulstrode and sailor John * steven kynman as horrid lorry * jonathan Wilson as troublesome trucks and george * geogre carlin as the diesel and freight cars * mark moraghan as Winston and stepney * josh gad as Stanley and alfie * bill harder as max and Monty * emma tate as flora Alicia bott Marion and miss Jenny * peter Cullen as the narrator and reg * nathan clarke as Kevin * jason sudeikis as whiff Kelly and Oliver * tina desai as belle molly and lady * tom Eastwood as rocky and Murdoch * jamie campbell bower as hector and scruffy * bob golding as butch Charlie and Bertie * steven kynman as Sidney norman and spencer * mike Grady as Paxton bulgy porter and hank * Alec Baldwin as mr conductor and merrick * ellen-Ray henessy as Mrs kindley and Mrs kindley daughter * david holt as rusty and Duncan * jonathan Forbes as skarloey rheneas sir Handel bert billy and Peter Sam * steven burn as Timothy and Owen Character Gallery CGI Thomas.png|Thomas Lg-edward tcm657-94248.png|Edward CGI Henry.png|Henry Lg-gordon tcm657-94418.png|Gordon James.png|James Lg-percy.png|Percy Lg-emily.png|Emily THE FAT CONTROLLER IN CGI VERSION.png|Sir Topham Hatt Lg-diesel10 tcm656-94205.png|Diesel 10 Splodge.png|Splatter and Dodge ToadCGIpromo2.png|Toad Harvey (model).png|Harvey Lg-rosie tcm657-94656.png|Rosie CGI Jack.png|Jack Trevor.png|Trevor Icon-chopper.png|Harold Cranky appears.png|Cranky CGI Henrietta.png|Henrietta CGI Oliver.png|Oliver CGI Salty.png|Salty Lg-mavis tcm657-94548.png|Mavis Logging Locos.png|Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand Arthur.png|Arthur Fergus.png|Fergus Ben CGI.png|Ben Bill CGI.png|Bill CGI Toby.png|Toby Dennis from Thomas.png|Dennis Boco.png|Boco DuckCGI.jpg|Duck Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode The Lorries.png|The Lorries The Angry Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks George with Nameboard.png|George The Diesel promo.jpg|The Diesel A Freight Car.png|Freight Car Alicia Botti CGI.png|Alicia Botti Miss Jenny CGI.png|Miss Jenny Lg-winston3 tcm904-94789.png|Winston GATOR FINAL 436 tcm657-160923.png|Gator REG FINAL 436 tcm657-160938.png|Reg MARION FINAL tcm657-160933.png|Marion Stepney.png|Stepney Stanley.png|Stanley Lg-hiro tcm657-94472.png|Hiro Lg-victor tcm657-94776.png|Victor Lg-kevin tcm657-94517.png|Kevin Whiff.png|Whiff Alfie.png|Alfie Kelly.png|Kelly Oliver The Excavator.png|Oliver Flora.png|Flora Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty Lg-belle tcm688-94043.png|Belle Lg-butch tcm688-94092.png|Butch Lg-charlie tcm688-94122.png|Charlie Lg-bertie tcm688-94055.png|Bertie Lg-annie tcm688-94024.png|Annie Lg-clarabel tcm688-94129.png|Clarabel Lg-sidney tcm688-94687.png|Sidney Lg-paxton tcm688-94622.png|Paxton Lg-spencer tcm688-94711.png|Spencer Lg-norman tcm688-94592.png|Norman Lg-molly tcm688-94568.png|Molly Lg-lady tcm688-94783.png|Lady Lg-ladyhatt tcm688-94055.png|Lady Hatt Lg-elizabeth tcm688-94261.png|Elizabeth Lg-bulgy tcm688-94055.png|Bulgy Lg-donald tcm688-94498.png|Donald Lg-douglas tcm688-94498.png|Douglas Skiff and Sailor John.png|Skiff and Sailor John Hank.png|Hank DowagerHatt'smodel.png|Dowager Hatt Porterpromo.png|Porter Lg-arry tcm657-94479.png|Arry Lg-bert tcm657-94485.png|Bert Lg-captain.png|Captain Terence.png|Terence Daisy the Diesel Railcar.png|Daisy Mrs. Kindley.png|Mrs. Kindley Mr. Conductor (Thomas and the Magic Railroad).png|Mr. Conductor Mrs. Kindley's daughter.png|Mrs. Kindley's daughter Lg-merrick tcm656-94555.png|Merrick Murdoch.png|Murdoch Rocky animated.jpg|Rocky S.C. Ruffy.png|S.C. Ruffy Hector the Truck.png|Hector Lg-rusty tcm657-94663.png|Rusty Fergus Breaks the Rules diesel.png|Diesel Lg-mike.png|Mike Lg-rex.png|Rex Lg-bert (sodor's legend of the lost treasure).png|Bert Lg-skarloey.png|Skarloey Lg-rheneas.png|Rheneas Lg-sir handel.png|Sir Handel Lg-peter sam.png|Peter Sam Lg-duncan.png|Duncan Lg-luke.png|Luke Lg-billy.png|Billy Lg-ryan.png|Ryan Lg-stephan.png|Stephan Lg-connor.png|Connor Lg-caritlin.png|Caritlin Lg-millie.png|Millie Lg-timothy.png|Timothy Lg-den.png|Den Lg-dart.png|Dart Lg-flynn.png|Flynn Lg-owen.png|Owen Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth Map images Red Sodor.jpg TheIslandofSodorCGI.jpg Locations Tidmouth Sheds.jpg Sodor Search and Rescue Centre.png Dam.jpg Bad Day at Castle Loch.jpg C&B Barber.jpg Pink James.jpg Blue Mountain.png Knapford.png Quarry.png Maithwaite.png Flooded Track.png Hill.jpg Misty Island.png Category:Children films Category:2015 films Category:Thomas and Friends Movies